


Night Moves

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Attraction, Bottom Dean, Castiel Makes the First Move, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Relationship(s), Sam Finds Out, Supportive Sam, Talking, Top Castiel, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Castiel is human again. Team Free Will stops at a motel for the night for him to get some rest. He and Dean wind up crossing the long held line together.





	Night Moves

The Impala rumbled to a creaking stop in the motel lot. Sam exited the passenger side to go grab a couple rooms. Dean glanced at the sleeping former angel in the backseat before deciding to wake him.

 

“Morning, Sunshine.”

 

Cas blinked his eyes open and yawned. He looked out the window at the dark sky. “It’s not morning.”

 

“Alright, Grumpy Cat. Come on. We’ll get you a shower and a proper night’s sleep in a real bed.” Dean came around to the back to help him up. Sam dangled keys and pitched Dean a set.

 

“I got the single. You guys got the double,” he said. He grabbed the duffel bags from the trunk and tossed Dean’s in the door once he opened it.

 

Dean helped Cas out of his trench coat and told him to take the bathroom first. “You need anything, holler.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “I’ve been human before, Dean. And I still showered occasionally. I enjoy the sensation.” He closed the door and Dean heard the water start.

 

He peeled out of a few layers, down to boxer briefs and his black tee. He went through his bag to find them both a fresh change of clothes for the next day. He didn't have a spare shirt for Cas to wear to bed but there was a pair of sweats at least. He sat on the edge of his bed and waited.

 

Cas came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was damp and mussed. “Dean?” He tilted his head and squinted.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Cas approached him slowly. “Your pupils are dilated. It’s an indication of arousal. Are you...are you attracted to me?”

 

“Dude, that's...I mean...you know what you look like. You’re hot.” Dean ducked his head to hide his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. Cas closed in on his personal space.

 

A warm hand cupped his cheek and lifted his head. He held his breath as Cas’ lips closed in on his. It was a soft peck. “Cas,” he whispered on the exhale. Castiel went in for a longer kiss. Dean’s chest tightened and his heart pounded. “Cas...we cross this line...there ain’t no going back.”

 

Cas let the towel fall to the floor and straddled Dean on the bed. Dean fell to his back with the other man’s weight on him. He was terrified. It was one thing to let his mind wander to this but another to be in the moment. He should tell Cas the million reasons why it shouldn't happen. The words escaped him.

 

He ran his hands over the hard biceps holding Cas above him. He felt the hardness of him pressed against him. All he could do was part his lips to invite Cas in.

 

He tasted sweet, like honey. His tongue was strong and slid against his in a dance that felt like they’d done it a million times. They fit together like they were designed that way. Dean felt like he was floating.

 

Between the deep kisses Cas had managed to wrangle him out of his shirt. Hot lips pressed against his neck and chest. Fingertips glided over his tattoo. “Do you want this, Dean? I’ll stop if you don’t." His normally gruff voice had somehow softened.

 

Dean ran a hand through the dark, soft hair. “I want you, Cas. You don’t know how much.”

 

“How do you want me?”

 

The words took an eerie echo in Dean’s head. How did he want to do this? His cock was hard and his head was light. He didn't want to hurt Cas. “You can...you’re in charge.” He hoped that was enough explanation. “My bag. There's lube and condoms in the inside pocket.”

 

Cas slid off his body to retrieve the items. Dean moved his position on the bed to lay back on the pillow. He took off his underwear. He felt more exposed and vulnerable than even his first couple times. 

 

“You know what you’re doing?” He asked.

 

“I may have taken an interest in this subject.” Cas smiled at him. “Have you done this? Been with another man?”

 

Dean shook his head. “Had plenty offers though.”

 

“I’m honored to be your first, Dean. You are mine as well.” He guided Dean’s legs open so he could settle between them. “I have to get your muscles relaxed first so it won’t hurt. If this is too uncomfortable...I have an idea.”

 

Cas poured lube on his fingers and touched light circles around Dean’s hole. He felt the tension immediately so only pressed gently. With his other hand he took Dean’s swollen member and aimed it toward his lips. He took him in slowly.

 

Dean gasped. He’d had more than his fair share of blowjobs but seeing those blue eyes stare up at him and watching his length disappear between those lips...the coil low in his belly already started to tighten. He barely registered the breech of Cas’ fingertip.

 

Cas worked him with just one at first, relishing the moans it brought from Dean. He bobbed his head around the hot shaft and tentatively added a second. Dean huffed out a sharp breath but he relaxed again. “Feels good, Cas. Feels so good.”

 

The stretching and fullness just made what Cas was doing with his mouth even better. He didn't want to come yet and at the same time wanted to let himself go completely. “You have to stop.”

 

Cas popped off and withdrew his fingers. “I apologize.”

 

“No...I’m just...ready.” He put a hand on Cas’ shoulder to reassure him.

 

Cas got up on his knees and reached for the foil packet. He’d used one before, many years ago. Dean sensed his hesitation and took it from him. He tore the package with his teeth and rolled it onto Cas in a fluid movement. Cas added more lubricant to it and pushed Dean’s knees up for better access.

 

The pain was a flash to Dean as his rim was pushed past and his channel was filled. Cas held still inside him, kissing him softly. Dean’s legs wrapped around his back. He clung to Cas and nodded his consent to move.

 

The first few strokes were uncomfortable. It was strange, being the one penetrated. Dean was usually on the bottom but he was being pinned and ridden. Cas was holding him, making love to him. It was sweet and tender. 

 

“You’re beautiful, Dean. Even when all I could see was your soul.” Cas kissed his neck. His hips rolled slow. His one previous experience had been fast and over before he fully grasped what was happening. Dean was special. He wanted to enjoy every second of their union.

 

“That's when you fell, wasn’t it?”

 

“And I keep falling. I fell in love with you.”

 

“I fell for you, too.” Dean spoke over the lump in his throat. He pulled Cas down for a passionate kiss. It was the closest he’d ever come to admitting how he felt. The words were hard to say but his actions spoke volumes.

 

He rocked in rhythm with Cas. The old motel mattress springs grunted along to their cadence. The orgasm Dean had tried to put off was built to the edge again. He worked his hand between their bodies but Cas pushed it away. “Let me bring you pleasure.”

 

His strokes were slow. He was firm and gentle at the same time. Dean came hard for him, spilling on his hand and their stomachs. The waves of squeezes and releases on him pushed him over the edge. He groaned as he released.

 

Cas pulled out and discarded the condom in the trash. He settled again, partly on Dean. They laid quietly for a few moments before Cas broke the silence. “Are you okay?”

 

Dean took his hand on his chest. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. You?”

 

“I’m fine.” He suddenly felt unsure. “Dean? I know sex changes things between us. What changes?”

 

Dean sighed. He’d only been in a relationship with exactly two of his sexual partners. “I don’t know. I mean, I guess we room together now. Sometimes you’ll ride shotgun.”

 

“Will you treat me any differently?”

 

“Well...yeah. Sort of. I’m always gonna worry about you, be protective. That's never gonna change. Guess we can’t just go off and do something stupid without telling each other first. For a change,” he laughed.

 

“For a change,” Cas agreed. “So it won’t be that different, then?”

 

Dean mused over that statement. “No, actually. Wow. I thought if this ever happened everything would just do a one eighty, you know? It’s still just us being us. Just gonna have a warm body next to us in bed.”

 

Cas snuggled closer to Dean. “Then why did it take years for us to do this? This was amazing, Dean.”

 

“Gotta agree with you, there. Not exactly what I thought it would be. I mean...I’ve seen it in porn before. It’s always rough and...you weren't.”

 

“I wanted our first time to be special.”

 

Dean smiled warmly at him. “It really was, Cas. It was perfect.” He leaned in for another kiss. “Except now I have to go take a shower.” He looked down at the cooling goo on his abdomen.

 

“Hurry back. I’m sleepy again.”

 

Dean reluctantly left the bed and when he returned Cas was fast asleep in the bed. He dropped his towel next to the one Cas had already discarded and climbed in behind him. He pulled Cas back against him to spoon and drifted off.

 

***

 

Sam let himself into the room with three coffees and a bag of greasy breakfast sandwiches. He froze when the morning light illuminated one completely made bed and one with his brother’s head next to Cas’ on a pillow. He cleared his throat to wake them.

 

“Morning, guys. Got some breakfast,” he announced. “I’ll just step out and let you get dressed.” He closed the door after setting down the grub and waited until Dean poked his head out.

 

“So...about what you saw…”

 

Sam cut him off. “Hey, as far as I’m concerned it’s long overdue. As long as this wasn’t some heat of the moment thing.”

 

“You’re cool with this? I mean, not a whole lot’s gonna change."

 

Sam turned to grip his brother in a hug. “I know. You guys are practically an old married couple anyway. I won’t play referee, though. You handle your own shit, got it?”

 

“Got it.” Dean took a step back in the door but paused. “Thanks, Sammy.”

 

“Yeah. Come on. Let’s go have breakfast with your  _ boyfriend. _ ” Sam teased.

 

“Now why you gotta say it like that?”

 

“Like you wouldn't rib me if I had one.”

 

“Get one and we’ll see,” Dean countered.

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Bitch.”


End file.
